The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scoparia plant, botanically known as Scoparia sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Suntutuki.
The new Scoparia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Yokaichi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching Scoparias with numerous flowers and attractive flower coloration.
The new Scoparia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2000 of a proprietary selection of Scoparia sp. identified as code number SC6, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Scoparia sp. identified as code number SC7, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Scoparia was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Yokaichi, Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Yokaichi, Shiga, Japan since November, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Scoparia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.